Spooky and The Brain Monkeys
by Deadaliveheavenhell
Summary: Tenna has the brain monkeys and a certain doll is the leader along with Devi and Johnny they get reincarnated after my other story also this is a N&F crossover so R&R!


Disclaimer:I don't own JTHM so sue me (Please don't!!!!) so go and enjoy!  
  
Summary:Tenna has the brain monkeys and a certain doll is the leader along with Devi and Johnny they get reincarnated after my other story.Oh yeah keep in mind this is a crossover from N&F and when ~~~*~~~ happens thats Annabelle talking.  
  
Spooky and The Brain Monkeys:Tenna walks down that long hallway of her apartment "I bet she commited suicide just to avoid me!" Said Tenna when she finally realized that Devi did'nt really like her "Maybe she was jealous 'Yum JELLY!' that I had Ninja training and she did'nt."  
  
A while later she arrives at the 24/7 "Hello mister clerk guy!"She says waving to him (He's chinese .) she goes to get a brain freezy when she notices the sign 'Outof order so get a life!' she turns quickly to the clerk "What the hell is going on?Why is it out of order?Huh!?HUH!?HHHHUUUUUHHHHH!!!????"She yells grabbing him by the collar "I am sorry miss but the machine does'nt work after one of our clerks got killed it seems that his blood did something to it,so please come back later."He takes a closer look at her then waves bye she's still lached on with her eye twitching "Maybe a lil more blood woulnt hurt!" but then a cop car rides by and she leaves silently.  
  
Her trips take her nowhere and her thoughts are.....nowhere to be thought.  
  
"Grr when Devi gets back I am gonna whoop her ass!"  
  
Just as she says that Spooky drops out of her purse.  
  
"Whoops would'nt wanna lose my only bestest freind in the entire galapoony!"  
  
"I would'nt wanna lose you either."  
  
Tenna drops spooky the Spooky gets back up before anybody notices and hops in her purse.  
  
"Uh,ok."  
  
(Annabelle's time)Johnny appears somewhere and then realizes that he is home then Mr.Devil appeares as a Snoop Dogg lookin guy "Hey homie I sent you back for a short mission its to help a freinds freind so get on it bye!"then he dissapeares "I absoloutley had no idea what he just said!"He looks around and smiles "Yay I gonna get a brain freezy!!!!" he jumps up and heads for the door.  
  
(Annabelle's time Devi part)Devi appears somewhere and then realizes that she is home then Mr.Devil appeares as a Snoop Dogg lookin guy "Hey homie I sent you back for a short mission its to help a freind so get on it bye!"then he dissapeares "I absoloutley had no idea what he just said!"She looks around and smiles "Wow I am gonna visit the art shop!" She jumps up and heads for the door.  
  
(Johnny,Devi,......Annabelle?)Johnny steps outta the 24/7 and walks on some street when he spots Devi walking into some shop he runs and notices a 'No drinks allowed or a ass whoopin is headin your way'sign the he puts it down and heads "Hi Devi how has life been treating you?"Johnny asks she turns around to see him "Hey Johnny its about as great as a 1hour alive thing is."then a woman (Clerk) steps out from behind her counter and eyes them suspiciously "Can I help you?" she asks while Johnny is eyeing a display case "No than-"she was cut short when Johnny spoke "I would like to know how much this doll is." she walks up to him seeing a little doll "I am not really sure my beliefs are that it is well over 100 years old so wait......heres the price."Johnny looks at it "SOLD!" he gives her all the money he has and takes off (Of course with Annabelle) "HEY THATS STILL 5,000 DOLLARS SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She screams after him "Oh I am sorry here is the remaining 5-5,000 dollars miss."Devi gives her the money with her eye twitching 'GREAT!'.  
  
(Walking chicken Running Johnny)Johnny is still running with Annabelle in arms "Hello whats your name?Mines Johnny but you can call me Nny." He looks straight ahead as a truck pulls out ~~~*~~~Hi Nny my name is Annabelle~~~*~~~ he starts to turn his head slowly towards her "Uh wow ok uh nice to meet you.".  
  
(Dancing Tenna Deadly Spooky) Tenna decided to go to a dance club (That one that Johnny was goin to before he killed everyone in the coffee house) but people seem to walk out acting sick and some almost fainting so she decides to leave. Then Spooky starts spraying white mist on people and they start to get sick "No Spooky don't do that!" Spooky looks up at her "Fine!" when Tenna thinks things can't be stranger she sees irony biting her in the ass "I-Its Devi and i-is that Johnny?"  
  
(Kick ass AN ending)This was looooong and boring so I will tune it up a notch so keep reading its kinda a cliff hanger. 


End file.
